


Such A Rush

by NeoVenus22



Series: Drabbles [21]
Category: Power Rangers Dino Thunder, Power Rangers Ninja Storm
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-27
Updated: 2009-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-05 08:24:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/39693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeoVenus22/pseuds/NeoVenus22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>DT100, Week 4</p>
    </blockquote>





	Such A Rush

**Author's Note:**

> DT100, Week 4

Blake had done a lot with his life. He was a professional moto racer, his dream come true. He had been a Power Ranger, on both sides. But truly the greatest thing he'd ever done was a combination of the two. The race had made him come to Reefside, the Rangering had made him stay.

She was an utter rush for him, beautiful, funny and smart. He had been filled with anxious excitement, when he'd met her, and now at their wedding, the same was still true. He'd thought he'd known the meaning of adrenaline, until he'd met Kira Ford.


End file.
